Tank Rampage
by Spartan 216
Summary: Two brothers fight off a rampaging tank


-1Disclaimer: I do not own left 4 dead or anything within however I do own the characters Bryn and Matt.

The tank stormed towards me, tossing aside random infected and just trampling the rest of the horde that got in its way. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit," I yelled looking back at my 19 yr old brother, desperate for some advice. Matt had been covering me from one of the nearby rooftops with the sniper rifle while I stood in a doorway and took out all the others that he couldn't hit with an automatic shotgun, what neither of us had counted on was the fact that a tank might show up.

Matt reacted quick and began popping shots into the tanks head and even though all of them hit it right on its fore head, they caused no visible damage and it was still totally focused on me, or maybe it had just decided I was the easier target ( being smaller as I was only 16), who the hell knows how a tank thinks. I turned and ran inside.

The tank didn't bother to use the door and just made itself a new one just as I dashed up the stairs, only just missing a piece of flying wall. "Bryn where the hell are you," Matt yelled through the radio earpiece I was wearing. "Inside," I replied " stay where you are I might need some cover when I get to the roof."

I was just about to go up the next staircase when the floor in front of me disappeared as a result of the tank trying to claw its way up, I made an instant decision and ran into the next room, which was a kitchen, and threw my shotgun out the window onto the fire escape where it skidded and slipped off the edge, "F**K," I screamed in frustration to what ever god might be listening. Not wanting to go weapon less I picked up a carving knife off the bench and jumped out the window.

I was up to the forth storey when the tank gave up its futile effort of trying to get up the stairs after me and begin clawing its way up the side of the building, once again Matt began ripping into it with bullets but it was still totally focused on me, maybe I hadn't quite managed to get rid of the boomer slime I was covered with yesterday, however the bullets did seem to be doing some damage. I hauled myself onto the roof just as the tank ripped down the rest of the fire escape, grabbed hold of the roof top and threw itself up, it was now visibly hurting and its left side hung limp but I could see the fury in its eyes and I knew it would kill me even if it died in the process.

"Shit," Matt yelled into the radio " I got to reload." The tank began to charge towards me and I realised if I didn't do something now I would be dead by the time Matt finished reloading, so I did the most unexpected thing I could, I roared and ran directly at the tank. For a moment I saw a flicker of doubt in the tanks face, it was used to enemies fleeing not charging but this was clearly to big for its tiny pea brain so it just flicked the thought aside and kept running.

As I neared the tank I tensed myself because if I judged my next move even slightly wrong the would be no chance for a second attempt. The tank was eleven metres away, seven metres, three metres "NOW" my body screamed at me and I threw myself to the left, hopping that its arm was out of action, and as I flew by I jabbed the knife deep into its shoulder. "AAARRRGGGHHH." The tank bellowed as it flew past, the knife had not killed it but had only infuriated it more, it spun and began to motor back towards me.

However I had not counted on the knife killing the tank, only buying me a few more precious seconds to achieve my goal. As I hit the ground I rolled and came up running, I reached the edge of the building and threw my self off into…..Thin air.

I had a moment of panic before my fingers wrapped around the steel cable that was holding the banner. I had remembered seeing a banner promoting the towns new major connecting this building with the one Matt was standing on and it was this banner I was had been counting on. But the tank kept on coming and had just reached the buildings edge when CRACK, the familiar sound of the rifle rang out. This bullet seemed to have finally found its mark because the tank stumbled its, legs hitting the buildings side, and it fell, grabbing for the cable but it was not as lucky as I had been and it fell way down where it hit the ground with a muffled thump.

Painfully I hauled myself across the cable, inch by inch till I reached the other side where Matt was waiting with a Med Pac. "Ne ne xt ti time," I stammered, " I get to d do the sniping.

PLEASE RATE MORE TO COME.


End file.
